Limitless Horror
by VioletFauxpa
Summary: The gang from Resident Evil: Outbreak have to fight for their lives and escape from the city of the dead. Where can they turn when behind every corner a new hell waits to be unleashed?
1. Run

This is my first Resident Evil story, and is centered around the characters and stages of Resident Evil: Outbreak. Hope you all like it. -

Warnings: Basic zombie gore.

I don't own R.E. so don't sue me. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

* * *

The sun had set on Raccoon City an hour or so early, or was it just some rain clouds that were hanging in the sky, waiting for the right moment to burst? Noting seemed to be right ever since that day, that day when a newsflash was set across the city due to the mysterious disappearance of a sixteen year old girl who had been out to the grocery store one night. Ever since then, the night never seemed to end, even if there was some sun shining through the clouds, they quickly covered it back up, as if trying to hide a secret only the sun could tell. Since that girl vanished, five other people have been reported missing in the last week. Something was happening, every citizen of Raccoon City could see that, but still, they tried to play it off. 

"I don't understand this! That poor girl, and all those other people, why would they suddenly fall off the face of the Earth?" A waitress at the local bar said as the news played the same depressing stories that had been playing for the past week. The tag on the woman's shirt read, Cindy.

"Excuse me, but where might the ladies room be?" A young Asian woman questioned the waitress as she brought someone his drink.

"It would be right behind that wall there. Would you like me to get you a drink while you are in there?"

"O, no. I'd hate to bother you more than I already have."

"No problem at all. It'll be at the bar when you get out."

"Thank you." The Asian woman left to the bathroom and stopped for a second before entering.

Cindy carried her tray over to a slim, black man who sat hunched over a book full of crossword puzzles. As she sat his drink down, she looked at how far he had gotten, seeing he had only one word left. She scratched her head and thought for a second.

"Sable."

"Huh?"

"Sable. I believe the word is sable."

"How did ya know that?"

"It says, "A color close to black, nearly equal in darkness, sable. Try it."

"......." The man placed the letters in and completed the puzzle. "I believe we have a winner, Miss."

"Call me Cindy, Jim." Jim looked a little confused, until he remembered that he had a name tag as well.

"Well, Cindy. If I get in a snag again, I'll call you over."

"Don't hesitate, I love those things."

Cindy left the man and told the bartender to fix a small drink for the young Asian woman she had meet just before. As he did so, Cindy looked back at the television and saw a news reporter adding a recent update on the murders plaguing the city. She looked tall, and had short, neatly kept hair which almost covered one eye in the front. The woman's name came up and it read, Alyssa Ashcroft. As the drink belonging to the Asian woman was set down, a scream could be heard coming from the bathroom. The three people in the bar looked over at the door to the ladies room, not moving. "Help me, please!" Cindy ran over to the bathroom door, but it was locked. The cries became more desperate as she stood outside only wondering what could be going on. Cindy began to panic, and soon started ramming the door, soon breaking the lock. She entered the room, and saw the woman on the floor, and she seemed to be grabbed by the foot by what looked like, greyish-purple hands.

"Please! Get it off!"

"Hold on, I 'll find something!"

Cindy scanned the bathroom for anything that could serve as a weapon. She saw that one of the toilets was broken from being clogged two night ago, and next to it was a broom. She grabbed it fast and used the pole to stab at the hands of the attacker. It let go, and no sooner after that, the woman moved from the hole and ran behind Cindy. The hands came back, but he wasn't going to get in from there, so Cindy didn't need to waste her energy. Cindy turned around and hugged the woman, not wanting to let go.

"Thank God you are alright."

"Thanks to you.... Cindy. By the way, I'm Yoko."

"Well, Yoko happy to meet you."

The girls were interrupted by the sound of Jim cursing in the bar. They quickly ran out and saw through the wall that Jim was pushing the drum tables in front of the front door, blocking it.

"Shit, that's heavy!" Jim bent over with his hands on his knees, breathing deeply.

"What's going on? Were is...." Cindy was stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw

the bartender laying on the floor, bleeding heavily from his neck.

"WHAT IS GOING ON! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!!!"

"This guy just barged in and attacked him, he pushed him out and locked the door, and then more of them came, see for yourself."

Cindy looked out the window, seeing men and women banging on the window and the door, trying with all there might to get in. The ones banging on the door were about to break in, giving them little time to plan their next move. Cindy looked back down at her dear friend and bent down, ignoring the hungry yells coming from outside, and the sounds of Jim freaking out next to her.

"I'm so sorry about this. I wish I were on the floor instead of you." Cindy held his head up and laid it down in her lap.

"Cindy, they will be in soon." Yoko tried to convince Cindy to get up so they could leave.

"Just a moment, he needs me" Cindy looked into his eyes and saw him try to speak underneath all the blood. With no sound coming out, he gave up and continued to stare at Cindy as his vision blurred, and then went black.

"Goodbye." Cindy laid him down and got up with tears in her eyes.

Yoko placed a hand on her shoulder and they stood there, giving a moment of somewhat silence in his honor. Cindy then wiped the tears off her face and moved behind the counter, pulling out a gun. She also grabbed a key to the door leading up stairs knowing it was their only way out. She handed Jim the broom and noticed a butcher's knife sitting on the clean kitchen stove. She picked it up as well and handed it to Yoko, keeping the gun for herself. They gathered around the door and Cindy unlocked it, leading the three upstairs.

"Girl, I hope you know how to work that thing."

"I had to use it once, I'm not completely useless, Jim."

The three headed towards the lounge where Cindy would rest between shifts, unfortunately, she would never be able to rest there again. The door to the bar was heard, finally giving into the monsters relentless hammering. Not much longer before they moved to the next one leading to them, they had to keep going.

"See these boards? There is a nail gun in here somewhere, look for it so we can board up the entrance to this room."

After that was said, they all searched the room for the gun. Yoko found it next to a small fridge and called for the others. They ran to the boards and started to nail them up. As they did, a hand reached through and grabbed Jim's jacket collar.

"Bitch! If you think I'm gonna give you my duds, you better think again!"

Cindy dropped what was in her hands and grabbed her gun from the floor. She aimed through the openings in the wood and shot the man in the head, ending his life.

"Are these things, like zombies or what, I mean bitting that guys neck is one thing, but stretching out my jacket is another. You'd have to be the walking dead not to know about a man's clothes."

Cindy looked at Jim, obviously hearing the comment he made about the bartender. She picked the rest of the boards up and held them in place as Yoko nailed them down. After blocking the room off, Jim tried to make up for what he said. She just brushed him off and went through a door, into the staff's locker room. Cindy took a key out from her skirt's pocket and opened a locker, then pulled out several potted plants of different colors. She plucked the leaves off of the stems of the plants and placed them in a small box hanging off her hip.

"What are you doing with those, Cindy?"

"They are herbs, Yoko. They heal wounds quickly and kill anything foreign at the injured area.

Thought they'd come in handy."

Cindy opened a locker on the opposite side of the room and pulled out a broken stick, handing it to Yoko as a back up weapon. They left the room and then noticed that the _zombies_ had made it up to the barricade, but what caught her eye the most was that the bartender was among them, fighting to get to them, to kill them. They really were zombies. She walked up to him, tears starting to form. His grunts and moans grew the closer she got, and once she was close enough, she uttered two words, "I'm sorry," and pulled the trigger to the gun. Jim came up behind her and pulled her away.

"Behind that door is a room that leads to a fire escape. We can get out there."

"Do you think it is any safer on the streets?"

"Who knows?"

Cindy walked over to the small fridge and opened the door revealing a box of ammo. She stuffed it into her skirt pocket and closed the door.

"You have bullets in your fridge? Why?"

"Why not?"

The trio entered the door Cindy mentioned and after closing it and locking the door, walked over to the escape and looked down to see if anyone or anything was down there. The alleyway was dark, but from what they could tell, seemed free of the walking dead. Cindy climbed down and once placing her heels on the concrete, readied herself for a fight. The others followed, and once all had come down, they made there way towards the lighted street.

"I never dreamed anything like this would have happened." Yoko gripped the stick in her hands as she looked over the street full of trash and bodies.

"I don't think any of use did." Cindy said, as she reloaded her gun with the shells she had just found in the lounge.

"Hey guys, do you see what I see?" Jim questioned, pointing over to three police officers that rested on the ground next to their patrol cars.

"They are bound to have some guns on them." Jim rubbed his hands greedily.

"Why don't you go and find out? We'll wait here."

"Are you serious, Cin?"

"No, guess not."

They walked slowly over to the fallen police officers and found their guns all setting next to their bodies. They each picked one and bent down to retrieve the weapons. Jim's cop had a normal nine-millimeter, just like Cindy had, and also stole some bullets that laid scattered across the ground. Yoko's body had a gun that was very different from Jim's, he held a magnum. She pulled it up and practiced aiming. Other than that, there was noting but pepper spray. Cindy bent down to the police man that held another nine-millimeter gun. She reached for it and once she got a hold of it, the man grabbed her neck and pulled her towards his mouth.

"JIM, YOKO!"

The two looked over at Cindy as she wrestled to get out of her attacker's grasp. Jim ran up to them and with shaky hands, tried to aim at the creatures head. With Cindy screaming and the zombie moaning, Jim couldn't concentrate on his goal. Yoko decided that she had to kill it, she had to take control, and for the first time since she was attacked in the bathroom, she wasn't the least bit afraid.

"Watch out, Cindy!" Yoko said, pulling the stick out of her backpack and getting a good grip on it. She stood above the monster's head and in one second, jammed it into his head, freeing Cindy.

"Yoko, you're my hero."

"I don't know what came over me."

"Whatever it was, it made you stronger than Jim." The girls looked over at Jim who was kneeling on the ground, gun still aimed at the now dead zombie. They lightly giggled, but were silenced by the sounds of crashing glass, and slow footsteps.

"They are coming, we have to go, so suck it up Jim."

Cindy pulled at Jim who slowly got up, still in his trance. He heard the sounds of grunts and groans coming closer, and once they registered, he ran, leading the group down the street. On the other side of the city, at a place yet to be overrun by the living dead, three men stood talking on the sidewalk, unaware that their lives were going to be tested in about five minutes.

"Hey, aren't you, Doctor Hamilton?"

"...... Yes. Why?" Dr. Hamilton rubbed his head, regretting ever becoming one.

"Bob, I think he is really sick. You see yourself at how he can hardly stand."

"My god! What is wrong?"

"I have no clue, I was hoping you could tell me."

"Where is the pain, sir?"

"..... Here, Dr." Bob said, pointing to his left ankle.

"Is this a bite mark?"

"Yeah, why? What's wrong, Dr.?"

"It has to be infected, or something. I haven't seen anything like it. Let me..."

As Dr. Hamilton reached down for his suitcase filled with medications among other things, a large explosion could be heard and then smoke could be seen, coming from a few miles away. The men in the security clothes looked at the direction of the noise and sw something that couldn't really be explained.

"I don't really have the proper tools with me right now, but these pain killers should ease your suffering somewhat."

"Doc, look at that." The large, black security said, pointing at what looked like people, lots of them, attacking other people on the street, taking them down to the ground and mauling them.

"Good Lord! You're the guard, you have the gun, you stop them."

"That's mob material right there, not my problem."

"You can't just stand here doing nothing, you have to help them, or else I'll be swamped when I get to the hospital."

The two men ran to the nearest brawl, while Bob stayed behind, propped up against a car that was parked next to him. The security guard and the doctor made it up to a man that was on top of a child, a child that was no longer moving.

"Stop what you are doing! Right now!" The guard said, pointing at the man, then shooting him off of the child. He stood back up, seemingly ignoring the fact that he had just been shoot in the neck.

"That's impossible! If he did live for very long, he'd be in so much pain that he could hardly move, let alone getting up and walking." Dr. Hamilton stated, staring breathlessly as the marvel of a man came towards them.

As he closed the gap between himself and his prey, they could tell that he was in bad condition. His skin was grey, dead-like, and even missing in several parts of his face and hands, exposing muscle and also, bone. The guard aimed at the man and shot him in the head, right in the middle of his forehead. He stood for a minute more, losing all facial expressions, and then fell over, dead. Dr. Hamilton checked for a pulse on the small boy who had fallen victim to the mad man who now laid dead next to him.

"He's dead." Dr. Hamilton said, closing his eyes as he ran his fingers across the child's horror-filled face, closing his eyes as well. As he was about to get up, the child's eyes opened, and to the guard's amazement, sat up and stayed still behind the doctor.

"Uhh... Dr. Hamilton?"

Dr. Hamilton turned around just in time to see the boy lunge at him. The kid missed his throat, which was his target, and instead, bit his thigh. The security guard pushed the child off of the doctor and shot him in the head as well, almost instinctively, knowing that the kid would kill them if he didn't kill him first. A tear ran down the large man's face as he saw the kid fall to the ground again, never to get back up.

* * *

End of first chapter. I hope it is good so far. I plan on having all the characters from Resident Evil: Outbreak in this, and maybe all the stages too, but the story will be different from the game. I only am using a little bit of the same stuff that were in the stages. Please, read and review. 


	2. Dead Alone

Chapter 2...

Warnings: Same.

* * *

"Well, that was certainly unexpected..." Dr. Hamilton said, grabbing his new wound that he received from the child's bite. 

"Kid bit hard. I don't understand, he was dead, I checked him, and even if he wasn't, there was no way he could attack me with his body in that sort of condition. Something is really wrong with these people."

"And speaking of, Doctor, some more of them are coming our way. I don't have nearly enough bullets for this, we have to run. Is your leg good enough so that you can move?"

"Yeah, he hardly scratched the skin."

"Good, then lets get back to Bob." The security guard helped Dr. Hamilton off the ground then ran to where Bob was now laying.

"Bob! Get up Bob, we need to get away from here." The man screamed as he shook his companion's shoulder.

"Let me see him." Dr. Hamilton felt for a pulse, nothing, he was dead.

"He's dead, but you better watch it, what if I'm wrong again?"

"If he does come back, then I'll kill him."

"We should just leave, we don't have that kind of time right now."

The doctor pulled at the taller man's shoulder making him leave his friend's corpse, just before it was to get back up.

"We had a couple of cases filling the emergency rooms for the last week that looked like what your friend had. Bites that were infected, but the infection seemed to be some kind of new breed that was immune to any of the antibiotics that the hospital had, so we were forced to send them home, hoping that the medicine we could give them would eventually work." The doctor explained as they entered his car that was parked outside of his apartment building.

"Are you saying that the bites are what caused that kid to come back?"

"It's just a hunch. This sort of thing is so fantastic, that it is almost beyond any other explanation.

"Well, if that is the case, I'm ready to fight for the chance to avenge Bob."

"What is your name anyway, I should know who it is that saved my life."

"Mark, Doctor."

"Please, call me George, doctor is so haunting."

The two shared a slight smile, but then were forced into a rush of fear as the figures of two people appeared out of the darkness, in front of the car, causing them to swerve off the road, and into a nearby gas station, luckily missing the pumps. For minutes everything was silent, but then movement was seen and heard as the two crawled out of the mesh of metal. Before they could gain full composure, they each heard a click over their heads.

"Don't move, buddy!"

"Please, we haven't turned."

The guns were lowered and the two men looked up at two other men, one in what looked like a cop's uniform, and the other in some sort of tan jumpsuit, both dirty and ready to fire at anything that posed a threat.

"Are any of you bit?"

"What?"

"Are any of you bit?"

"I am, why?"

"Here, take this!"

The cop threw a piece of brown paper down at George, who soon opened it up, to find some sort of green powder in it.

"Rub it on the bite mark, or else you will turn into one of them."

"Where'd you get this?"

"Found it in a med-kit, the directions said to rub on infected or germy areas to kill all foreign bodies."

"How do you know it works?"

"Because I was bit last night by one of those things. I tried it, and the infection seems to have stopped."

"Good to know I suppose. Can I see that med-kit?"

"Catch!"

George looked at it and before opening it, saw the Umbrella logo printed on the cubed case, on each side.

"If it is Umbrella, then it has to work." George then gave the kit back to the cop and rubbed the powder on his wound, feeling an intense stinging sensation as it touched his opened flesh.

"Great, now get up, that crash is sure to bring some hungry visitors." The man in front of Mark now spoke. He had greasy hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail, and judging by the tools hanging off his hip, and the simmered smell of stink on him, he had to be a plumber, but then again, what did he know about him?

"I'm Mark, and this is George."

"Kevin."

"David."

"Now that we know each other lets move, they are coming. Do you each have weapons?"

"I have my nine-millimeter."

"I don't, I'm afraid."

"Here, take this, I already have a gun."

Kevin handed George a nine-millimeter that was attached to the side of his leg. George looked at the black piece of metal, and pushed the safety off. The four made there way down the street, and according to Kevin's plans, were going to try and get to the city limits and make a mad dash out of the demolished metropolis. As they ran, a few streets over, the well-known newswoman, Alyssa Ashcroft, and her camera man, Austin Raws, were caught in a corner of a alleyway, backs against a fence and fronts faced against a group of six or seven infected people, some within ten feet.

"Austin, you ass, you had to choose the strange mauling cases in front of The Apple Inn, instead of the one in the park, didn't you."

"Well, you said for me to pick one, so I did."

"Yeah, but why this one?"

"It just called to me."

"Great, glad to hear it, now thanks to you, I'm going to get ripped to shreds."

"I only have one bullet left! What are we gonna do?"

Alyssa looked behind her at a pile of plastic boxes that laid sprawled across the base of the fence, and behind one, she could see a hole that was being covered. She quickly picked the box up and threw it at the creatures that were now five feet away. She bent down and crawled through in a hurry. Sounds of cloth could be heard getting ripped apart, she figured it was just her suit, but when she got up, she saw that it was the creatures attacking Austin's vest, clawing their way to his warm flesh.

"Austin, quick! Crawl through!"

"ALYSSA! IT'S TOO SMALL, THEIR ALL AROUND ME! TAKE THE GUN, AND RUN!"

"No, you stupid bastard, please, no! You can't leave me alone!"

Alyssa watched through semi-teary eyes as Austin was torn to bits. He managed to drop the gun halfway through the hole in the gate, and once his screams ended in the sound of teeth chewing on flesh, hands ripping meat off the bone, and the satisfied moans of the devils that were eating mercilessly away at her only hope for survival. Alyssa fell to her knees as they continued on with their meal on the other side of the fence, and after grabbing the gun, she let out a small, whimpering cry that was drowned out by the fiends not two feet away from her.

She got up and checked the gun, making sure there really was only one bullet left, and unfortunately, there was. She then wiped the single tear that had fallen off her face with her dusty sleeve and thought about it. She had never shed a tear for anyone before, not even as a child, Austin was her first. She couldn't think about it, she moved from the alleyway and into the dimly lit street in front of her, knowing that most likely, she'd use that final bullet on herself, not wanting to feel fingers rip through her body. For some reason, the street she walked on was completely free from the monsters. "Lucky," she said, continuing down to the nearest corner, walking on the balls of her feet to lighten the noise of her heeled clicks against the blood filled sidewalks. Once she reached the corner, she noticed that the stoplight was stuck on red, maybe it was trying to tell her something. She laughed it off trying to lighten her mood, but she was soon stopped when she came across a woman that was approaching her, very slowly, but surly coming straight at her. The woman pulled a arm up that looked to be covered in blood in Alyssa's direction and then she uttered the word, "Help."

Alyssa stood for a second, not knowing that they could speak , but then she decided that the woman was still alive, somehow. She ran up to her and noticed that underneath the waist-long blonde hair, dyed red from blood that exited her body from all over, she was still breathing, slightly, but still...

"Miss, Miss, please answer me! I'd ask if you were alright, but..."

"Dead, all dead. I killed them, I had to."

"Who, who did you kill?"

"Everyone, I had to, she bit me."

"She? Who is she?"

"My mother. She came at me. She was sick for the longest time, and then she just sat up and bit my arm."

"You mentioned the word "them," who else did you kill?"

"Sister, brother, my daughter, even the damned dog tried to get me."

"How did you do it, kill them all I mean."

"What would you do if all they wanted to do was eat you and you saw your father's shotgun on top of the china cabinet?"

"Do you think you'll make it?"

"This all isn't my blood, I was only bit once, the rest is their blood."

"Then, come on, get up before more come!"

"No, I can't live knowing what I've done!" The woman sat up and pulled out two boxes of shotgun shells from a fanny-pack strapped to her hip, and then gave Alyssa her shotgun that laid next to her.

"Please, shoot me, end my life."

"No, I can't. You are being retarded."

"Please, for God's sake shoot me, I refuse to live this horror any longer, and besides, I'm dead already, I've been bitten. Once your bit, or even scratched by them, you soon turn into one yourself. If you were to shoot me now, I'd be free to go to Heaven, and not wander this Hell for all of eternity."

"How do you know that the bites and scratches are what turn the victims?"

"Because, my mother bit my daughters throat as she slept, before I could get to her, I was so scared, I didn't know what to do until it was too late, I'm so sorry. I could have saved the others, but I hid in the towel closet, and watched them die. I'm not human, I'm no better than those creatures. Now kill me, you half-rate news reporter." The woman and Alyssa shared a smile at her comment that was obviously a crack at the wound-free woman.

"Please, reconsider."

"No, I can't stay here."

"Fine. I'm sorry."

Alyssa used her last bullet in her handgun on the woman, after she got her name, Sarah Williams. She placed the gun in her suit pocket incase she were to find more ammo for it later, and with the new hope in the form of a fully loaded shotgun and two boxes of shells, she continued her way down the road, the way she was going before meeting Sarah.


End file.
